


Coffee Kisses

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe's stressful week leads him to his favorite coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to finish this series before the New Year, but I had a lot of errands to run after Christmas, and then after Carrie Fisher, it was hard to get back into this, other than needing to cope with the one shot that I wrote. I was thinking about giving up on this, but I'm determined to finish this, so I'm going to work to finish this before the Christmas season is really over. I only have a few left, and even though the final piece will be late, I plan on it being a multi chapter work. Also, next week I'm going on a trip, so I may have more writing time.

Poe took a seat at the coffee shop and yawned, scrubbing his hands over his face and yawning. He could feel himself drifting off as he cuddled into the warm armchair and tried to shake himself awake. He forced himself to stand, peering around the little bookshelves that were set up and picking out a little book. Tucking himself into the armchair again, he began to read comfortably.

This coffee shop was his favorite little place, hidden away among all of the busy streets, like a cozy little oasis. It was warm in there, and smelled like cinnamon, with a cozy little fireplace and some books for people to read while they ate the baked treats and drank some coffee. And, along with that, the shop's owner, Finn, was more heavenly than the coffee itself.

Poe read over the page again and again and again, exhausted, until falling asleep, curled into the armchair. He wasn't sure how long his nap lasted before he woke up to someone shaking him lightly. Grunting, he shifted awake, looking blearily around the coffee shop before his eyes settled on the man from heaven himself.

Finn smiled at him with warm eyes as he came back to himself. “Hey there. Noticed you didn't order anything, and I was just a little worried. Sorry for waking you, though.”

Poe melted at the thought of his concern, and was amused at the fact that he was concerned just off the fact that he hadn't ordered something. “Ah, it's no problem, thanks for waking me up, buddy. I guess you must know me pretty well by now to be concerned when I didn't order right away.”

Poe laughed when Finn gave a sheepish little smile. “Yeah, I guess I'm just used to you ordering within a certain time period. Just wanted to make sure you hadn't fainted or something. Sorry again.”

“Relax, buddy, seriously, I appreciate the concern. Thanks for waking me up, though, I didn't even mean to fall asleep.” Poe grinned at him, sitting up properly.

“Long day at work?” Finn offered a sympathetic smile. Poe wasn't sure why the man was engaging in so much more conversation than the usual greeting and occasional small talk, but there was no way in hell he was going to complain.

He nodded. “Yeah, I've been working overtime so we can reach our deadlines, and I've been running errands left and right, getting last minute gifts. Plus, my dad is flying in for Christmas, so I have to clean my apartment, and make dinner, and take care of my dog, plus the mentioned work and gift getting.” He paused to take a deep breath, and it finally occurred to him that perhaps it wasn't very appropriate to rant in response to a question. It would have been best if he had simply given a short little 'Yeah' in response.

Rather than being put off by his extensive answer, Finn made a sympathetic sound in response. “That sounds rough, I'm sorry. I hope you'll be able to get a break soon.”

Poe smiled. “I will soon, yeah. Just a couple more days until we're done with work, and I can put some more time into getting things done.”

Nodding, Finn reached out to squeeze Poe's shoulder, a simple enough touch, but it made Poe tingle with delight. “I can get you your usual order, if you'd like. Maybe with a little mocha flavoured treat, or add a shot of espresso to the drink?” the offer was kind, and Poe had to give it a moment of consideration.

“Mm, I'll have to pass, buddy. I'm trying to be healthier before Christmas. With that and New Years, I always eat too much, so I may as well try to be healthy now.” Finn smiled understandingly. “Could I get a green tea instead?”

Finn stood up again and nodded. “Green tea, gotcha. That'll be done in a bit.” He gave a smile, one that made Poe feel electric, before going back to the counter.

Poe watched him go, as he always did, with a content sigh. While he waited, he continued to read the book he had picked up, which had been resting on his chest ever since he had fallen asleep. He was a tad distracted, thinking about Finn. He wondered if the man smelled more like coffee or chocolate. Or cinnamon. Cinnamon would be very nice. Maybe he smelt like cinnamon and tasted like coffee. Or the other way around. Then again, it could be in any order and Poe would just be delighted to find out.

“Hey, here's your tea.” Poe was shaken from his thoughts and looked up to see Finn, now holding a steaming mug.

Smiling, Poe took the drink from him and took a sip. It wasn't half bad, actually. He hadn't quite known what he was expecting, but he was pleasantly surprised by the taste. “This is good, thanks, buddy.”

Finn nodded, glad that Poe had liked it. “Oh good, I'm glad.” he looked around a little and then let out a little sad sounding sigh.  “I should get back to work. Enjoy your drink, and give me a shout if you need anything else.”

Poe waved as the other left, and smiled. He continued to sip his drink happily and read, simply enjoying the peace for the moment. Before he knew it, he would have to  go back to his rushed life, and he wouldn't have a break for a little while. Eventually, unfortunately, he finished the drink, putting the mug in the return space and shelving the book again. He called a goodbye to Finn, and waved before leaving the coffee shop.

He didn't return until a few days before Christmas, much more relaxed, now that he was off work, all his errands were done, and his place was all clean. He was there a little later than he would have liked, so it was no surprise to him when he found Finn cleaning the counters.

For a moment, Poe waited, expecting Finn to have heard the little twinkle of the bell at the door, and was momentarily puzzled by the lack of reaction. He was about to speak up when he heard muffled music, and then noticed the earbuds, that new wireless kind, which explained why Poe hadn't noticed until now. Smiling, now amused, Poe walked over and lightly tapped Finn's shoulder.

The man gave a start, looking up from the counter with confusion, at least before he saw Poe, and a blinding grin broke out on his face. “Poe, hey!” He looked past him and at the door. “Was that unlocked?” Once again confused, Poe nodded. “Oh, damn, I thought I had locked up already, we’re technically closed.”

Poe looked a little embarrassed. “Oh no, I’m sorry, I can come back later.” Finn shook his head, his smile returning.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. I’m not going to kick you out,” he walked over to the front door, locking it properly and putting up the closed sign. When he turned to Poe, he saw the man’s raised eyebrow and chuckled awkwardly. “I’m not going to make you stay either, but I don’t want someone to see you in here and assume we’re open.”

Poe nodded understandingly, a little smile playing at his lips. “Oh, so you’re not keeping me here. Well, that’s a relief, I was worried I was going to be trapped in this wonderfully smelling, comfortable, coffee shop, with it’s good looking owner.” Well, where had he suddenly gotten so flirty? He’d been dancing around Finn forever, and now he was finally flirting properly. Finn was grinning though, so Poe wasn’t too worried. He forced himself to clear his throat. “I’m here for a reason, though. I got you a Christmas gift, and I wanted to get it to you now, since I’ll be staying at home for the next few days.”

Finn’s smile only grew as Poe produced a wrapped gift, offering it to him. He took it with an eager smile, pausing and looking up at Poe. “I can open this, right?” When Poe nodded, he wasted no time in opening the gift. It was one of those homemade hot chocolate mixes, made in a mason jar. There was a bottom layer of powdered mix, a second layer of broken peppermint pieces, and a top layer of marshmallows. A ribbon was tied around the lid, along with a candy cane. Poe hadn’t thought it was possible for Finn’s smile to grow even more, but sure enough, it did.

“I made it myself..” Poe admitted, now a little sheepish, seeing as Finn hadn’t said anything yet. His massive smile was a good sign, but he still wasn’t sure. Maybe he wouldn’t see how heartfelt the gift was, maybe he would just think it was a very nice gift.

Finn examined the gift in awe before looking up at Poe and smiling. “Poe… Poe this is amazing. You made this yourself?” Poe nodded. “Poe..” He stared at Poe a little longer, with a look that Poe couldn’t discern before setting the gift down. “I got something for you too, actually.” he  ducked under the counter, searching for a few moments before straightening up, holding out a small box. Now it was his turn to look embarrassed. “It’s not as nice as yours, I’m sorry.”

Poe took the box and opened it - it wasn’t wrapped - and smiled when he saw the contents. It was a small collection of cookies, shortbread, brownies, lemon bars, and fudge, a couple cookies for each type. “Finn, buddy, this is amazing, thank you so much! These are all homemade?” Finn nodded, offering a small smile. “These are all my favorites!”

Finn nodded. “I know, you always order those, so I figured I would make you some.”

Poe smiled and shook his head fondly. “You're so sweet. Thank you, Finn.”

For a moment, there was a comfortable silence, the two smiling at each other, seemingly waiting for something. Then, without any warning, Poe plucked a piece of fudge from the box and popped it in his mouth with a happy hum. There was a slightly stunned silence from Finn and then he barked a frustrated laugh.

“Are you serious?” Finn exclaimed, tossing his head back in frustration.

Poe just batted his eyelashes innocently. "What did I do?" His mouth was still full, and Finn crinkled his nose.

"You.." Finn spluttered. "I thought you were going to kiss me!"

Poe smiled a little. "Oh, I was. I just had a burger for lunch, and I didn't want to kiss you with breath that smelled like pickles."

Finn stared at him, watching and practically overflowing with the feeling of wanting to kiss him. Finally, after what felt like forever, Poe finished chewing the little square of fudge, grinning cheekily at him. Finn let out a sigh of relief, and Poe laughed softly. "So, are you now sure that your breath does not smell like pickles?"

Poe nodded. "Yep. I just wanted to be absolutely sure. And besides, the look on your face, it was --" He was cut off when Finn leaned in and kissed him. Poe positively melted into the kiss, sighing happily.

It was a little while before they broke apart, lips tingling and a little out of breath. Their foreheads rested together, and they reveled in silent victory and elation.

"Hey.." Finn lightly nudged Poe's forehead with his own. Poe just let out a questioning little grunt. A smile toyed at Finn's lips. "That burger didn't happen to have onions, did it?"

Poe's embarrassed groan was drowned out by Finn's laughter, and he was pulled into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests still!


End file.
